Mientras dormías
by lali.cullen
Summary: Las noches de Edward mientras ve dormir a Bella...
1. ¿Amor?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, y no soy Stephenie Meyer. No creo ser capaz de concebir a un ser tan perfecto como Edward Cullen, ni por asomo…

**Summary:** Las noches más significativa de Edward en la habitación de Bella, cuidando del sueño de ella.

**Mientras dormías**

**I. Amor**

Estaba rompiendo las reglas, por supuesto, pero por una vez, no me importaba lo que dijera mi familia. De cualquier manera, no entendía demasiado como había llegado allí.

Necesitaba pensar, ordenar mis ideas, mis sentimientos, pero aquel era el peor lugar que podía haber escogido.

La oscuridad era completa, ya que la noche era cerrada, pues el cielo encapotado dejaba caer una fina lluvia que repiqueteaba sobre el tejado rítmicamente. La oscuridad era completa, si, pero podía verla perfectamente, acurrucada bajo las mantas, respirando acompasadamente.

La habitación de Bella Swan no era lo que se esperaba de la habitación de una adolescente de 17 años. No poseía ninguna decoración, ningún póster, nada significativo. Tenía un ordenador viejo sobre un escritorio algo destartalado, una cajonera de pino en un rincón y una mecedora sobre la que estaba sentado yo. Y la cama sobre la que descansaba ella.

Entrar a su casa había sido sencillo. Aquella no era la primera vez que la espiaba, si bien si era la primera vez me excedía los límites y entraba a la casa. La había seguido muchas veces después del colegio el último mes, y sabía a la perfección que escondía una llave debajo del alero de la entrada, y conocía donde estaba la cocina, la sala, la habitación de su padre y su propia habitación. Eso, y mi velocidad y naturaleza silenciosa como la de un gato me habían ayudado a entrar allí sin despertar a nadie.

Bella estaba inquieta. La lluvia la inquietaba; se movía en la cama, murmuraba en sueños. Llamaba a su madre, hablaba de Phoenix, de Forks. Hasta había llegado a murmurar "Todo aquí es muy verde".

El día había sido realmente largo y agotador, para ella, e incluso para mí. ¡Tres citas en un día! Cualquier adolescente humana común hubiera estado lo más pagada de si misma, pero Bella no. Bella no parecía ser como cualquier humana común, y eso era algo que lograba inquietarme sobremanera. Había muchas otras razones, como que su sangre era la más deliciosa que había olido en mi vida, o que no podía leerle la mente. Pero también habían pequeños detalles que la hacían única y que me inquietaban: no le había dicho a nadie la verdad del accidente con el coche, parecía no temerme tanto como los demás y era en extremo observadora, a pesar de su evidente naturaleza torpe. Todo ella me inquietaba y me hacia sentir cosas que no sabía que existían.

Había hablado de aquello con Alice en la tarde. Le había contado la extraña urgencia de asesinar a Mike Newton que se había apoderado de mi cuando este había invitado a Bella al baile de Primavera, la ira ciega que me provocaban sus pensamientos desubicados y prohibidos para con Bella, y el odio que me habían provocado las demás invitaciones.

Alice decía que eran celos. ¿Qué eran los celos? Nunca los había vivido en carne propia, por lo que no podía estar seguro de saber qué eran. Sólo los había visto o leído, en libros, en obras de teatro, en películas, representados de una y mil maneras. Celos. ¿Era posible que fuesen celos los que me aprisionaban?

Para estar celoso de alguien, por lo que sabía, necesitaba sentir algo por ese alguien. ¿Qué sentía exactamente por Bella?

Algo dentro de mí, si algo vivo quedaba dentro de mí, me decía que aquella personita, que llenaba de su dulce fragancia la habitación, me importaba en demasía...

Tanto que haría lo que fuese por ella, una y mil veces si era necesario. No me importaba ni mi familia ni las estúpidas reglas si el precio era verla sonreír cada día. No me importaba ni mi vida. Algo hizo clic dentro mío, entonces, la verdad, la más pura y única realidad me golpeo de manera impresionante, me hizo vibrar desde lo más profundo y me puso el mundo boca arriba.

¡Mierda! Al parecer, me había enamorado.

Enamorarse. Era la única palabra que me parecía adecuada en ese momento.

Estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan. Bella.

De ser humano, eso no sería problema. Pero era un vampiro de cien años sediento de sangre. De _su_ sangre. Incluso para mi, eso se parecía a una mala película de terror.

De todas maneras, no sabía si me quería como yo a ella. Ni siquiera podía oír sus pensamientos, no sabía si me temía, si sentía algo mínimo por mí. Tenía que guiarme por sus palabras, por sus gestos, sus miradas. _Todos los mortales deben sentirse así,_ pensé. Por primera vez, podía sentirme como un adolescente humano. Por primera vez podía sentir que era aquello de lo que todos hablaban, aquello que unía a Jasper y a Alice, a Rosalie y a Emmett, a Carlisle y a Esme.

Sin embargó, aunque no podía utilizar mi don con ella, sabía lo suficiente de las mentes de las adolescentes como para saber que, en materia de chicos, nunca hacían ni decían lo que pensaban.

¿Quién me decía Bella Swan estaba enamorada de mí?

—Edward...

Mi respiración se cortó inopinadamente, y no hice ni un solo movimiento. Mi nombre había salido de sus labios con tal claridad que por un momento pensé que me había descubierto. Pero sólo soñaba, ya que dio un suspiro, para luego cambiar de posición. Sólo soñaba. Y yo estaba en sus sueños.

Algo que creía olvidado me sucedió. Quise llorar. De alivio, de emoción. De amor, de dolor. Ella soñaba conmigo, lo que quería decir que por lo menos, alguna importancia tenía en su vida. Y al parecer, no estaba muy agitada como para que yo perteneciera a una pesadilla más que a un sueño.

Quería acercarme a su cama, tocar su piel, su cabello, embriagarme de su esencia. Pero tenía miedo de despertarla, y de despertar en mí ese monstruo que había desaparecido momentáneamente bajo el torrente de fuertes emociones que me sobrepasaban.

Desde la distancia en que estaba, la vi hermosa. Y entonces, me juré a mi mismo protegerla hasta las últimas consecuencias. No intentaría alejarme de ella, porque la necesitaba.

Pretendería cultivar su amistad, y si ella lo deseaba, ser más que amigos. Estaba seguro de ser capaz de alejarme de ella si nuestra relación, ya sea de amistad o de algo más, la ponía en peligro.

Fue la noche más corta de mi existencia, y la primera vez que desee que la noche durara una eternidad. Mi nombre había brotado de sus labios muchas veces durante el transcurso de la noche; a veces sólo eran susurros, y otras, en voz alta. Y yo permanecí observándola, deleitándome con su cara, sus labios rojos, su voz. Y reflexionando a cerca de mis nuevos sentimientos, extraídos de lo más profundo de mi ser, enterrados hace años.

Al amanecer, había llegado a la conclusión de que, a pesar de haber una revolución dentro de mí, estaba seguro de tres cosas.

Primera. Bella era una humana distinta a las demás.

Segunda. Una parte de ella, y no sabía cuan potente podía ser esa parte, deseaba tener mi amistad.

Y tercera. Estoy total y perdidamente enamorado de ella.

o O 0 O o

Buenas! Mi primer proyecto a largo plazo de la serie Crepúsculo. Los que me lean, ya sabrán que tengo One shot de la serie, pero nada largo… Y me embarco en esto a pesar de haberme prometido que dejaría de escribir fics largos porque me estresaban. De todos modos, este no es un fic largo, sino una colección de One shot, o Drablles, o lo que esto sea, pero tengo planeado, hasta ahora, ocho One shot, que abarcan Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva, y cuando lea completamente Eclipse (Hasta ahora no lo he terminado de leer), veré si da para escribir alguno más. Todos los One shot tratarán sobre las noches de Edward junto a Bella, las noches más significativas, lo que le pasa por la mente, lo que siente. Está bueno porque Edward es muy cambiante y pasa del amor al odio y de la felicidad a la tristeza en segundos, y es muy romántico y melancólico, así que tiene buenos matices para escribir sobre él.

Espero que les haya gustado, y que por ese mismo vaivén de sentimientos de Edward, no se complique un poco la compresión del texto, porque se hizo alguito difícil, jeje.. Y espero tambien que no me halla olvidado ningun detalle de la historia…

Besos a todos y espero reviews!!!

Lali Cullen


	2. Cita

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, y no soy Stephenie Meyer. Yo no hubiese sido capaz de escribir Eclipse y no esconderme en un bunquer anti-bombas después de haberlo publicado…

**Summary:** Las noches más significativa de Edward en la habitación de Bella, cuidando del sueño de ella.

**Mientras dormías**

**II. Cita**

Allí estaba otra vez. Sentado en la mecedora de Bella, viéndola dormir como la noche anterior.

La amaba, y esa certeza era mucho más fuerte a cada minuto que pasaba. Ya no deseaba sólo su sangre, ahora deseaba su compañía a cada segundo. Dolía estar separado de ella. Algo adentro me dolía cuando no la veía, cuando su sonrisa no iluminaba todo a su paso, cuando su sangre no me aturdía, cuando no veía sus mejillas teñirse de rojo.

En casa, todo el mundo estaba extrañado por mi causa. Hasta yo me veía distinto. Estaba más disperso, reía más, hablaba más. Mi música había cambiado también. Ahora era mucho más alegre, rápida. Esme estaba encantada con ese cambio. Me quería, quería que fuese feliz, y no le importaba si estaba enamorado de una extraterrestre de tres ojos y dedos palmeados si eso me hacía feliz.

Intentaba no pensar en el hecho de que a Bella y a mi nos separaba la naturaleza. Yo, vampiro. Ella, humana. No sólo era una diferencia nominal.

Pero yo era feliz.

Teníamos una cita.

Tenía que hacer algo para acercarme a ella. Así que aproveché su excusa de que tenía que ir a Seattle, y me ofrecí a acompañarla. Además de desear una oportunidad para estar una tarde completa a su lado, temía que sola, en una ciudad como Seattle, algo peligroso pudiera pasarle. Me era impensable perderla, pero ella era un imán para los peligros. La prueba más irrefutable: un vampiro le andaba rondando.

Era estúpido realmente, teniendo en cuenta de que casi tenía ciento diez años, que me muriera de nervios al invitarla a sentarse conmigo en el almuerzo. Temía que me rechazara por temor a mi naturaleza desconocida, o que pensara que quería aprovecharme de ella. O que pensara cualquier cosa. Como claramente pensaba. Mi heroico rescate cuando estaba por ser aplastada por el coche no le había dejado de rondar por la cabeza, y había hecho conjeturas realmente infantiles y alejadas de la verdadera realidad. ¿Superman y arañas radiactivas? Por suerte, no estaba ni cerca de la verdad.

Era adorable. Cada faceta suya me sorprendía. Quería ver esos ojos marrones a cada instante, intentando adivinar lo que yo pensaba, o queriendo prever mis intenciones. Y era muy divertido ver como su expresión se desarmaba cuando yo estaba cerca de ella, tal y como mis pensamientos se dispersaban con el sonido de su voz.

Suspiré. Aún no creía que fuera posible todo aquello que me pasaba. Pero era tan fuerte y certero, como que uno más uno era dos.

Bella gimió en sueños, y se acurrucó sobre un costado.

—Ed... Edward…—gimió.

La electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo. Temblé desde lo más profundo. Yo seguía estando en sus sueños. Yo invadía sus noches, llenaba sus sueños. Y velaba por ella por las noches.

Me levanté silenciosamente de la mecedora, y avancé unos pasos hacía ella. Conteniendo la respiración. Su olor me mareaba. ¿Asi debía sentirse un humano borracho? Mi mente se borraba por completo, mi respiración se aceleraba, a pesar de no necesitar respirar. Sentía calor.

Llegue a ella, y me senté a su lado, en el suelo de madera, sin tocarla. Un mechón de cabello castaño caía sobre su nariz de forma graciosa. Ella arrugó la nariz, en un intentó de quitarse el cabello de la cara, inconcientemente.

Sonreí, no pude evitarlo. Era hermosa, y muy graciosa la forma en que arrugaba su nariz, molesta con lo que le perturbaba el sueño.

Estiré un brazo, dudoso. No sabía si estaría bien tocarla. La única vez que había sucedido, ella se había apartado de mi rápidamente, asustada de mi fría humanidad. Pero era maravillosa la sensación de su piel caliente y palpitante.

Mis dedos temblaban como nunca lo habían hecho, cuando los acerqué l mechón de cabello, y lo tomé entre ellos.

Era suave y sedoso. Brillante, vivo. No era como mi cabello muerto, que a pesar de eso, era perfecto sólo por mi naturaleza.

Lleve el mechón a mi nariz, y lo olí. No era el mismo perfume de su sangre, que al estar tan cerca de ella era muy potente, si no que era un suave aroma a frambuesa, delicioso. Acomodé el mechón detrás de su oreja, rozando levemente su oreja.

Temblé maravillado. ¿Cuántas emociones puede acumular una persona en tan poco tiempo?¿Cuantas puede sentir a la vez?¿Y cuantas se puede sentir por una persona?

¿Siempre era asi? Sabía que el amor era una sensación maravillosa, pero nunca la había sentido. Había leído sobre el amor, y el esplendor del primer amor, y todo eso, pero sentirlo en carne propia era algo de otro mundo.

Bella había llegado a mi mundo para darlo vuelta. Para darlo vuelta y para hacerme feliz. Y me prometí a mi mismo que nada ni nadie me lo iba a impedir.

o O 0 O o

Holas! Aqui, con el segundo One Shot de esta colección. Espero que no sean muy cursis, o empalagosos, y que no sean muy repetitivos. Creo que Edward es un romántico incurable, y eso lo hace un poco cursi.. como todo enamorado, supongo… Se que es muy corto, pero no hay mucho para decir.. Todos tendrán más o menos la misma extensión.

Gracias a todos por los reviews… Nos vemos en el próximo One Shot… Espero reviews!!

Besos!!

Lali Cullen


	3. Angeles y Demonios

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, y no soy Stephenie Meyer_. Si lo fuera… ¿creen, de corazón, que estaría sentada frente a esta computadora lenta y destartalada? No señores… Tendría frente a mi una notebook ultimo modelo, y ya mismo estaría enviándole a mi editor Breaking Dawn, para publicarlo en un mes ¬¬

**Summary:** Las noches más significativa de Edward en la habitación de Bella, cuidando del sueño de ella.

**Mientras dormías**

**III. Ángeles y demonios**

Qué ridículo. Qué patético. Qué cursi.

Qué enamorado que estaba.

Y eso me hacía sentir ridículo, patético y cursi. Un ridículo, patético y cursi enamorado. Como todos los enamorados, supongo. Emmett es realmente ridículo y patético cuando se trata de Rosalie. Carlisle también, aunque él se ve menos ridículo. Y Jasper sólo es patético, porque así se ve cuando Alice lo cuida.

Pero yo era ridículo y patético... Y cursi.

Y estaba furioso.

El día había sido extremadamente largo. Todos los días, desde que tenía memoria, me habían parecido largos. Pero el día de hoy, mucho más. Sabía que Bella iba a salir, la había estado vigilando. Iría a Port Angels a acompañar a sus amigas a comprarse vestidos para el baile de primavera. Port Angels. Una ciudad grande, llena de peligros, y ella estaría indefensa.

Hacía días que no la veía en el colegio, por la simple razón que hacía días que yo no iba al colegio, porque estaba de caza, y por que el sol se había decidido aparecer en este pueblo perdido. Pero la veía dormir de noche, hermosa como en el ángel que era, cautivamente como el demonio que pretendía poner mi mundo de cabeza.

Estaba _muy_ furioso.

Port Angels era muy peligroso. Y ella atraía el peligro. Era un imán para el peligro, un bonito imán.

Se había separado de sus amigas, buscando una librería. Al parecer, los libros le gustan mucho, a juzgar por la pequeña colección de novelas que descansaban en un estante, en su cuarto.

Se había separado de sus amigas, pero se había perdido.

En un momento me asusté. Había perdido su rastro, el cual seguía por el olor y lamente de los demás. Estaba realmente asustado, y muy pocas veces en mi existencia de vampiro me he asustado.

Pero el miedo se fue convirtiendo vertiginosamente en horror. Las mentes que había captado no eran para nada decentes. Sus pensamientos no eran nada decentes. Y esos pensamientos tenían como protagonista a una muchacha.

A Bella. A _mi_ Bella.

Las voces todavía sonaban en mi cabeza, aún a horas de este hecho. Sonabas obscenas, indecentes, _morbosas_. Más morbosas que este amor peligroso y masoquista que siento.

¿Cómo podían pensar _así_ de Bella? ¿Cómo podían pensar así de una persona tan frágil e inocente?

Estaba demasiado furioso.

Esas mentes sólo pensaban en sexo. Pensaban en poseer a Bella de la forma más violenta y ultrajante. Sólo pensaban en tener su cuerpo para satisfacer sus deseos más oscuros. Yo también la deseaba para satisfacer mis más bajos instintos. Pero, ¿qué me diferenciaba de ellos? Yo no la quería, yo la amaba. Querer es algo muy posesivo, en el sentido más literal; y en un sentido más figurado, querer era tenerle mucho aprecio a alguien. En sentido figurado, yo quería a Alice, a Rosalie, a Esme. En sentido literal, yo quería la sangre de Bella. Pero a Bella, a toda ella, la amaba.

Bella me hacía descubrir emociones nuevas. Ahora había descubierto que era capaz de sentir la ira más profunda. Una ir que recorría mis venas vacías como fuego y hacía que mi corazón latiera con los ecos de los latidos que alguna vez había producido.

Quería matarlos, hacerlos pedazos entre mis manos. Sentir sus cuellos entre mis dedos, y estrujarlos hasta quitarles el último aliento.

Pero Bella sería testigo de eso, y no quería que me viera como el monstruo que realmente soy. Porque finalmente, ya que tarde o temprano ocurriría, Bella había descubierto que era un monstruo.

Y no le importaba.

No sabría decir si el que ella descubriera mi secreto me había sorprendido. Muy en el fondo sabía que ocurriría, porque Bella era una persona muy madura y perceptiva.

Conocía mi más terrible secreto, y eso subía de nivel nuestra relación. Ya no éramos simplemente amigos. Se podía decir que "comenzábamos a salir". Hasta teníamos cita oficial, aunque el encuentro de esta noche se podría haber considerado como una.

Aún no sabía que pensar acerca de su descubrimiento. Estaba más que claro que mi condición no la asustaba, pero yo no podía permitir que ella peligrara estando a mi lado. Yo era _peligroso_, y sin embargo, a pesar de habérselo repetido incluso antes de que ella supiera sobre mi verdadera naturaleza, _no le importaba_. No le importaba. Nada, ni mis dientes filosos, ni mi piel fría y dura, antinatural, ni mi don de leer las mentes (a excepción de la suya), ni mi dieta "vegetariana", ni mi familia de vampiros, ni el hecho de haber nacido en 1901, ni siquiera lo más importante: que su sangre era la sangre humana que más me atraía y que podía ceder a la tentación en cualquier momento.

No le importaba nada. Sin embargo, ambos sabíamos –yo más que nadie– que el día de la cita, nuestra relación caería de un lado u otro del filo de la navaja sobre la que nos manteníamos.

De todos modos, aunque ella supiese mi secreto, yo estaba tan nervioso por nuestra cita como un verdadero adolescente. ¿Cómo tenía que comportarme? Yo aún mantenía costumbres y ademanes de la primera mitad el siglo XX. Sabía por descontado que mi forma de hablar y moverme era anticuada para el siglo XXI, muchos adolescentes pensaban que yo estaba pasado de moda, pero eso nunca me había importado. Hasta ahora. Había adoptado algunos modismos actuales sólo por costumbre, pero yo era un perfecto caballero, porque así me habían criado. Quizá a ella eso no les molestara; varias novelas del siglo pasado, y del anterior estaban entre sus libros. Quizá a ella le gustaran esos modismos.

Quizá no debería preocuparme por eso. Bella era única, y su mente iba por caminos muy diferentes a los demás, por lo que nunca estaría seguro de lo que ella pensara. Aunque eso también, constituía en su atractivo y misterio.

Suspiré y la observé dormir, como un auténtico ángel caído del cielo; como un auténtico demonio conjurado de mi infierno personal.

El día estaba marcado. Un lado u otro de la filosa hoja decidirían el rumbo de esta historia. Y nadie –ni siquiera Alice– sabía cuál sería ese rumbo.

o O 0 O o

Holas! Aquí de nuevo con este empalagoso fic… Debo decir que me da vergüenza de lo cursi que me salen, pero no puedo hacer más… Espero que sepan disculpar. Y se que Edward es muy repetitivo, pero ¿acaso Bella no lo es también? Creo que si, aunque menos empalagosa… En fin, gracias por leerme, a los que no dejan review, y doble gracias a los que si lo hacen… Pronto, la siguiente entrega (en verdad, no se como llamar a esto, si One shot o fic hecho y derecho ¬¬)…

Me despido! Espero reviews! Besos!

Lali Cullen


	4. El baile

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, y no soy Stephenie Meyer._ ¡Y con suerte! Si fuera ella, no podría tener pensamientos prohibidos con mi creación, pero como no soy ella... Oh, Edward!! Si, si, si!! p

**Summary:** Las noches más significativa de Edward en la habitación de Bella, cuidando del sueño de ella.

**Mientras dormías**

**IV. El baile **

Sentía calor. Tanto calor como no recordaba haber sentido en mi existencia de vampiro. Sentía tanto calor que podría pensar que estaba en el mismísimo infierno.

Pero no estaba en el infierno. Y había razones suficientes para respaldar esa afirmación, pero la más importante, la razón de más peso, era tan maravillosa, tan fascinante, que no parecía ser cierta.

No estaba en el infierno porque Bella estaba conmigo. Entre mis brazos. Definitivamente, el infierno era un lugar que una criatura tan pura como Bella no pisaría jamás.

Ahora mismo me encontraba en el cielo. Estaba tocando el cielo con las manos en un sentido tan literal como figurado.

Nuestra cita había cambiado de lugar drásticamente. No me apetecía ir a Seattle, y Alice había predicho que ese día haría sol, por lo que preferí mostrarle a Bella qué era lo que le pasaba a los vampiros con el sol. La llevé a mi prado secreto, un lugar que nadie, a excepción de Alice, conocía.

La tención entre los dos había aumentado durante toda la mañana, como una música _in crescendo._ Evitaba tocarla más de lo necesario, porque tenía miedo. Miedo de no poder controlarme, de que el monstruo que estaba en mi interior despertara inopinadamente, frente a ella. Habría sido terrible, un pecado, la matanza de un ángel.

Habíamos bailado sobre la navaja toda la tarde. Realmente, era yo quien había mantenido precario equilibrio sobre la afilada hoja. Bella sólo se había mostrado cauta, resignada y preparada a caer junto con migo. Precario equilibrio. Izquierda, derecha. Vida, muerte. Muerte, amor. Amor, eternidad. Era una elección muy fácil. Mas instintos jugaban una feroz batalla contra mi fuerza de voluntad. Tentación. Ceder a la tentación era muy fácil.

El prado fue la pista de baile. El sol, nuestra luz. Nosotros, los bailarines. Di un paso, y me inclinaba peligrosamente sobre un camino sin retorno. Bella dio otro paso, me siguió acompasando sus movimientos. Giró y me embriagó. Giré y la asusté. Era una danza sin contacto. Un ir y venir, un bailoteo extraño, casi absurdo.

Todo fue tan raro. Jamás había estado en una situación tan extraña. El vampiro y su presa potencial bailaban al son de una música inexistente. El león se había enamorado de la oveja. Presa y cazador. Una unión tan innatural, inhumana, incierta. Porque ninguno tenía la certeza de cómo sería el paso final en el que desencadenaría esa danza.

Y sin darnos cuenta, caímos. Nos deslizamos bailando por un lado de la navaja.

El correcto.

Y yo había cedido a la tentación. A la tentación de su boca carnosa y su sonrisa cálida. A la tentación de su compañía conciente.

Bella era mía. Ahora era sólo mía. Y yo era de ella, completamente, eternamente suyo.

Jamás podré explicar la felicidad que sentí cuando pude apretar mi oído en su pecho y oír su corazón palpitante bombeando su deliciosa sangre por el cuerpo. Me deleité sintiendo la caricia suave de su mano tibia. Me maravillé con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Vibré de emoción cuando su cuerpo se encaramó a mi espalda, rodeándome con sus brazos y piernas, apretándose a mí con fuerza.

Correr era mi fuerte. Me fundía en el aire, me hacía invisible. Correr me llenaba de paz, me liberaba. Pero en ese momento sólo podía pensar en el ser que se sujetaba a mi espalda. Sólo podía pensar en que había algo que quería intentar…

Suspiré lentamente, saboreando el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los míos. Por una vez, pude recordar como sonaba mi corazón, y lo que era perder la respiración a causa de una fuerte emoción. Era patético, pero era un vampiro de más de cien años, y ese, era mi primer beso.

Los brazos de Bella se habían enroscado en mi cuello, atrayéndome a ella, y el monstruo dentro de mí levantó la cabeza, oliendo alimento en el aire. Bella era mi perdición. Y yo la de ella. Pero, de un modo u otro, eso parecía funcionar.

Y ahora estaba en su cama, bajo las sábanas, rodeándola con mis brazos. El calor era reconfortante, tanto como la suavidad de su piel, su aroma o su cabello. Yo estaba sensibilizado a su olor, y casi no notaba la sed, por lo que respiraba su perfume, me llenaba de él.

Bella dormía en mis brazos. Al contrario de otras noches, esta vez no se movía inquieta. Respiraba acompasadamente, con el cabello esparcido por la almohada. Yo tenía enterrada mi nariz en su cuello, mis labios en su tersa piel. Estaba tan feliz… Ella se había convertido en el centro de mi universo –para bien y para mal– en cuanto atravesó la puerta del aula de biología.

Entonces suspiró. Su aliento me llegó como una deliciosa brisa. Giró levemente, y se aovillo más a mí.

—Edward…—murmuró, aún dormida.

Sonreí, y cerré los ojos, feliz. Yo estaba en sus sueños…

—Edward… Edward, te quiero…

Besé levemente su cabello color chocolate.

—Yo también.—murmuré.—Con mi vida.

o O 0 O o

**Mas cursilerías! Estoy muy empalagosa este verano, y en verdad no se porque… Espero no espantarlos… Esto no es gran cosa, es una pequeña distracción para mi mente…**

**Y ahora, un poco de propaganda: con unas amigas estamos formando un FanClub de Crepúsculo. El club se llama "GRUPO SANGUINEO RH " y estamos juntando miembros. Si querés unirte, manda los siguientes datos a **_**grupo . sanguineo hotmail . com **_**(sin espacios)(pueden agregarlo al MSN también):****Nombre, Alias, E-mail, Página personal (fotolog, blog, mysapace, etc), Edad, Lugar de nacimiento (si te mudaste, aclarar) y algún comentario sobre la saga, los personajes y tus hobbies, o lo que quieras… Si somos más, nos divertiremos más..**

**Espero reviews, y agradezco los que me llegaron…**

**Muchos besos y feliz año nuevo!**

**Lali Cullen**


	5. Sin futuro

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, y no soy Stephenie Meyer._ Lamentablemente... Ya quisiera ser yo Meyer para poder conocer a Pattinson.. Waa!!!

**Summary:** Las noches más significativa de Edward en la habitación de Bella, cuidando del sueño de ella.

**Mientras dormías**

**V. Sin futuro**

Tarareé su nana lentamente, sintiendo como la respiración de Bella se iba acompasando y como cada uno de sus músculos se relajaba. La observé dormir, maravillado, como tantas veces en los últimos meses.

No creía mi suerte. Si, aún meses después, no la creía. Si fuera porque no puedo dormir, pensaría que vivía el sueño más maravilloso.

Y no creía que aún ella estuviera conmigo, después de las cosas que tuvimos que afrontar para seguir lado a lado.

Aunque James estuviera muerto, aunque el peligro hubiese pasado, aunque Bella estuviera ahora en mis brazos, segura, no podía olvidar la desesperación, la angustia desgarrante que se había apoderado de mi cuando ese bastardo se obsesionó con ella, cuando la atrajo hacía él, con mentiras, sólo para matarla, para saciar su sed.

No había palabras para explicarlo. Era como caer y caer, sin nunca llegar a ningún lado, sin ver luces, ni formas ni nada. Sólo caer. O igual que sentarse despreocupadamente y luego no poder levantarse. O como una colección de dagas clavándose, una tras otra, sin piedad, por todo el cuerpo.

No podía explicar el miedo, ni la desesperación, ni la angustia. No podía explicar esas sensaciones, pero si podía explicar el odio, la sed de venganza.

Eran mil veces peor que la vez que Bella estuvo a punto de ser abusada por esos mal nacidos en Port Angeles.

Esta vez no se sentía como fuego en las venas. Los sentimientos eran tan fuertes que simplemente estaban en la mente, como una idea fija, inamovible. Se sentían como fuego, si, pero como fuego en la mente. Ardiendo hasta que la venganza fuera consumada. Se sentían en cada fibra del cuerpo, cada fibra conectada al cerebro, porque era mi cerebro el que deseaba esta vez. Mi corazón estaba tan lleno de amor por Bella que no podía albergar nada malo. Sin embargó, deseé venganza y la obtuve.

El fuego purifica. Jamás mejor dicho. Las llamas se llevaron los malos recuerdos, los calcinaron. Los hicieron polvo y se los llevó el viento. Y quedaron lejos, allá en Phoenix.

Jamás volverían a molestar.

Salvo en sueños.

Y de esos, Bella no estaba exenta.

Por semanas, batallamos juntos contra esas pesadillas. Ella despertaba llorando, exaltada, asustada. Yo la acunaba, le susurraba, le cantaba. Y ella caía dormida nuevamente, y con un poco de suerte, por el resto de la noche.

Sin embargo, yo no podía librarme de ellas, porque las pesadillas eran peores para mí, que no podía dormir. Como si fuera un castigo. Como si Dios quisiera castigarme por existir, simplemente. Bella podía despertar; era humana, era frágil, pronto las olvidaría. Pero yo las veía continuamente. Con los ojos abiertos y con los ojos cerrados. Me torturaban.

Pero Bella también contribuía a mitigar mis temores, como yo la ayudaba a ella. Su simple presencia, su caricia suave, su abrazo franco y sus besos dulces me hacían olvidar de todo.

Atrapé un mechón de su cabello y lo sostuve entre mis dedos, disfrutando de su suavidad.

Aparte de las pesadillas, Bella se había llevado varias contusiones, un par de costillas dañadas y un pie quebrado.

Odiaba ver su cara de dolor cada vez que se movía. Odiaba ver sus moretones en el abdomen, brazos y piernas a través de la mente de Alice, que había accedido encantada a ayudar a Bella a hacer su vida cotidiana cargando una escayola.

Alice estaba feliz por hacer migas con Bella. Si, se podría decir que no hay mal que por bien no venga. Alice era una persona que derrochaba alegría y optimismo, justo lo que Bella necesitaba en este momento.

Pero habían pasado meses de aquel desafortunado suceso, que sólo había llegado para arruinar los primeros días de nuestro noviazgo. Esos peligros ya no existían. Bella y yo estábamos en paz, a pesar de que yo no podía dejar de estar receloso, pero sólo en lo más profundo de mi ser. No podía dudar de que estuviéramos a salvo cada vez que ella me sonreía.

Era como estar vivo.

—No quiero bailar...

No pude evitar sonreír. Aún en sueños, Bella seguía protestando. Pero era un sueño, ya que en la vida real, esa misma tarde, sí había bailado.

El baile de promoción era un acontecimiento al que siempre habíamos dudado en ir. En cada colegio o instituto en el que habíamos estado, los bailes eran la sensación. Todas las adolescentes se paseaban en grupo, esperando que el chico de sus sueños se acercara a invitarlas.

Como todos sabían que mis hermanos estaban en pareja –información que siempre causaba chismorreos de toda clase– el objetivo principal de casi todas las chicas era yo. Uff, era agotador escuchar sus hormonales pensamientos y luego tener que actuar caballerosamente cada vez que una chica cogía fuerzas para invitarme. Todas, una por una, eran rechazadas, pero se recuperaban.

Y siempre terminaban asistiendo sólo mis hermanos. Pero yo no me molestaba; aprovechaba ese tiempo a solas y me dedicaba a tocar el piano, escuchar música y leer: mis actividades favoritas. Jamás había deseado asistir a ese tipo de cosas. Me parecían actividades banales, pérdidas de tiempo. Y considerando que soy un ser inmortal, con todo el tiempo del mundo, eso era algo grave. Supongo que eso era lo que preocupaba a Esme; nunca había sentido que me faltase nada, no conocía el amor de otra forma que no fuera de mis padres y hermanos, y no me interesaba conocerlo de otra manera.

Pero cuando Bella se había cruzado en mi camino, aquellas convicciones habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. Ahora tenía razones para asistir al baile.

Bella era lo más preciado que tenía. Más incluso que mi propia vida. Más que mi familia o que cualquier otra cosa existente entre la tierra y el cielo. Y por eso, no permitiría que nada le hiciese daño. Ni yo mismo.

Ella no lo ponía fácil. Coqueteaba con el peligro, coqueteaba con migo. Ella quería morir y renacer comos ser de la noche.

Me lo había dicho esa misma tarde. Todo el misterio que habíamos armado para que ella asistiera al baile de Promoción y que no se negara sólo había echo que en su cabecita se armaran conjeturas erróneas.

Como si convertir a un humano en vampiro necesitara de pomposas ceremonias, incómodos trajes y caros vestidos.

No podía condenarla a la vida eterna. Pensándolo bien, ese no era el problema. Tenerla para siempre conmigo sería un regalo que no merezco, pero un regalo al fin, y estaría encantado de aceptarlo. El verdadero problema era lo que ella perdía; no sólo perdía su vida humana, que al fin al cabo no era demasiado y ella estaba dispuesta a dejarla. Lo que ella perdería, lo más importante, era su alma.

Ella no entendía mis razones, aunque a decir verdad, yo le había dado muchas pero ninguna clara. Ni le había dicho la verdadera razón. Pero no lo haría porque me resultaba difícil hablar sobre eso, incluso con ella. Sobre todo con ella. No hablaba sobre mi alma perdía ni con Carlisle. Nunca llegábamos a nada.

Bella seguiría siendo humana. Haría todas las cosas que hacía una adolescente humana normal: cumpliría años, iría a la universidad, se emborracharía, tendría resacas, saldría de fiesta con sus amigas. Yo no encajaba mucho en esa vida, pero sabía que en un momento tendría que alejarme para dejarla vivir. No la podía obligar a seguirme a la oscuridad. Ella conocería otros chicos, se acostaría con ellos, se casaría con uno, tendría hijos, envejecería y moriría rodeada de nietos.

Aunque deseara con todas mis fuerzas ser yo el que se acostara con ella, el que se convirtiera en su esposo, en el padre de sus hijos y en el abuelo de sus nietos.

Pero yo no tenía futuro como humano. Y ella no tendría futuro como vampiro.

Sólo teníamos un presente juntos. Y lo aprovecharía al máximo, porque cuando llegara el momento de dejarla vivir su vida humana, yo me sumiría en el más negro de los infiernos. La extrañaría, la desearía a cada momento, pero debería conformarme con verla feliz en brazos de otro hombre.

Estaba convencido de que Bella me olvidaría después de un tiempo. Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. No, porque aún no sabía cundo llegaría el momento de dejarla en libertad, ni que diría, ni como actuaría. Ni si sería capaz de hacerlo.

Simplemente, debía conformarme con este presente de felicidad a su lado; nada más podía pedir alguien como yo. En este momento, era el ser más feliz de toda la tierra.

A mi lado, Bella murmuró algo y se revolvió entre las sábanas.

—No me dejes...

o O 0 O o

Gente! Que tal? Este es el cap más largo de esta historia, y es el segundo que mas me gusta.. Aunque tenga un final medio triste y profético… Y también es el que menos tiempo me llevó escribirlo. Bien, aquí terminan las noches de Edward en Crepúsculo. Por si no quedo claro, es la noche del baile de Promoción, luego de este. Asi que el próximo cap ya se va a situar en Luna Nueva, aunque como Edward no esta en casi todo el libro, no serán más de tres noches.. Quizá si uso la imaginación, lleguen a cuatro, pero no estoy segura.. Y de Eclipse.. Bien, no voy a decir mucho sobre Eclipse por si alguien no lo leyó aún.. En estos momentos, no recuerdo bien cuantas noches haya, pero si las hay, y bien interesantes. Más que las de Crepúsculo.. Debo leer Eclipse otra vez, asi que.. Y en una semana (el 10 de marzo) empiezo las clases nuevamente, asi que a partir de ahora se iran espaciando las actualizaciones.. Espero no atrasarme, sino van a tener que esperar dos años hasta que termine la secundaria y tenga tiempo.. Cuando la facultad no me lo ocupe, jeje.. pero para eso falta mucho.. Nah, esto va a ir rápido.

**Y ahora, un poco de propaganda: con unas amigas estamos formando un FanClub de Crepúsculo. El club se llama "GRUPO SANGUINEO RH " y estamos juntando miembros. Si querés unirte, manda los siguientes datos a **_**grupo . sanguineo hotmail . com **_**(sin espacios)(pueden agregarlo al MSN también):****Nombre, Alias, E-mail, Página personal (fotolog, blog, mysapace, etc), Edad, Lugar de nacimiento (si te mudaste, aclarar) y algún comentario sobre la saga, los personajes y tus hobbies, o lo que quieras… Si somos más, nos divertiremos más.. Y visiten nuestro flog: **_**w w w . fotolog . com / gruposanguineoo **_**(sin espacios)**

Quiero agradecerles todos los reviews, y espero que las contestaciones hayan llegado a destino.

Muchos besos!

Lali Cullen


	6. Pecado

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y no soy Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, y no soy Stephenie Meyer._ De todos modos, no me importaría acabar siendo una escritora famosa como ella...

**Summary:** Las noches más significativas de Edward en la habitación de Bella, cuidando del sueño de ella.

**Mientras dormías**

**VI. Pecado**

Me ardía la garganta a causa de la sed. Mis facciones aún estaban tensas y el resto de mi cuerpo se sentía inquieto. Esas eran las consecuencias de sobrepasar apenas los límites con Bella.

Ah...

Ya sabía yo que aquel momento no se repetiría nunca más. Ya sabía que sentir su cuerpo ardiente y apasionado pegado al mío sería unos de los recuerdos que me más torturarían en mi eterna vida.

Sin embargo, había que debía terminar con aquello. De raíz si era posible.

"_Que el cielo me prohíba hacer lo que no quiera."_

Oh, Dios, pensé. ¿Qué iba a hacer?¿Que estaba a punto de hacer?

Los recuerdos de la tarde anterior me rodearon, sin escapatoria.

Una gota de sangre y se había precipitado todo. Una gota bastó para que Jasper se lanzara sobre mi Bella. Una gota de su deliciosa sangre bastó para que todos —_"Incluido yo"_, pensé horrorizado— fuéramos asaltados por una sed repentina.

Aquello era lo que más temía. Contra aquello había luchado durante mucho tiempo para acercarme a Bella. El miedo de lastimarla debido a mi naturaleza era, lo que en el fondo, siempre me frenaba a tiempo. Cuando la besaba, más me dolía no poder darle todo lo que ella deseaba en ese beso por miedo a lastimarla que la apremiante sensación de sed que me dominaba al tenerla tan cerca.

Lo que tendría que haber sido una linda tarde se había vuelto una pesadilla. Había esperado por meses el cumpleaños de Bella; a pesar de que ella estaba horrorizada por la fecha y todo el rollo de ser mayor que yo, me hacía ilusión –como al resto de la familia– festejar un verdadero cumpleaños. Con el paso de las décadas, los aniversarios de nacimiento dejaban de tener significado para nosotros. Carlisle, por ejemplo, no recordaba con exactitud ni la fecha de su nacimiento como vampiro. Aunque quizá eso se debiera a que mi padre llevaba siglos de existencia, cuando el resto de nosotros apenas contaba con uno, e incluso menos.

De todas formas, Bella era cabeza dura. Se había cerrado herméticamente a cualquier felicitación por su cumpleaños y se había pasado el día enfurruñada, hablando sólo conmigo y con Alice, evitando a cualquier otra persona.

Y hasta había intentado evitar ir a mi casa –donde Alice había preparado una pomposa fiesta– inventando que tenía que ver "Romeo y Julieta", obra que había visto millones de veces en miles de versiones distintas.

"Romeo y Julieta" era una linda historia, pero una historia al fin. No podía ser real. Romeo era demasiado... tonto, podría ser la palabra. Cometía errores tontos y por ello la historia terminaba como terminaba. Pero, de cualquier manera, le envidiaba la facilidad que había tenido para suicidarse por su amor. Había pensado en hacerlo en una ocasión, cuando James había raptado a Bella.

Ella era mi mundo, mi todo. El alma que me faltaba y que nunca tendría. Si ella desaparecía, si moría, yo no podría seguir viviendo. No, era una estupidez pensar que mi vida podría seguir luego de su desaparición.

Pero suicidarse no era fácil para un vampiro. Seguirla a Bella luego de su muerte significaría morir, pero para alguien como yo, era extremadamente difícil. Y sabía que ninguno de mis hermanos me ayudaría. La única solución que encontraba era molestar a los Vulturis.

La realeza vampírica protegía a la raza. Cuando las actividades de un vampiro –generalmente, un neófito– empezaban a llamar la atención entre los humanos, los Vuturis se encargaban de "silenciar" al vampiro. Quizá, si yo hacía algún disturbio importante, ellos me matarían. Y estaría con Bella por siempre.

Pero, por ahora, era una idea absurda.

Aunque más absurda me parecía la que me rondaba por la cabeza. Sin embargo, era necesario llevarla a cabo.

"_Que el cielo me prohíba hacer lo que no quiera."_

—¡Dios!—exclamé en un susurro inaudible para un humano. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, asustado.—¿Por qué me haces esto? Es un castigo, ¿verdad?¿Me castigas por amarla?¿O por existir?

Estaba totalmente horrorizado por lo que iba a hacer. Desesperado, intentando encontrar otra solución.

_Iba a dejarla._

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo como se me partía en mil pedazos mi muerto corazón. Quería llorar, descargar de alguna manera el nudo que me ahogaba por dentro. Aunque ese nudo se parecía más un vació sobrecogedor, que comenzaba a imponerse en mi interior, a desgarrarme y mutilarme.

No podía ser capaz de cometer semejante pecado. Era capaz de matar a un humano, pero no sabía si era capaz de separarme de Bella _para siempre._

Pero debía hacerlo, ese era el quid. Si seguía junto a ella, situaciones como la de la tarde se repetirían. Y quizá no acabaran tan bien como esta vez.

Había llegado ese momento que me había parecido tan lejano. Había llegado el momento de separarme de Bella para que pudiera seguir con su vida humana, sin peligrosos seres mitológicos en ella.

Había llegado el momento de que Bella conociera a otro hombre que pudiera darle todo aquello que yo deseaba entregarle. Alguien que pudiera entregarle su cuerpo y su alma.

Sabía que _nunca_ podría entregarle _nada_ de eso. Aunque ese nuevo sentimiento llamado _deseo_ me consumiera por dentro. Aunque me muriese por tocar su cuerpo sin la molestia de la ropa, por besarla con total libertad, por amarla como un hombre a una mujer.

Me puse de pie y me arrodillé junto a la cama de mi Bella. La observé dormir, como en tantas otras noches. Pero esta era la peor: era la última. Sabía que si quería resistir en mi decisión, debía de alejarme de ella de a poco antes de cortar definitivamente con la relación.

"_Que el cielo me prohíba hacer lo que no quiera."_

Carlisle estaría de acuerdo. Hacía días que hablábamos de comenzar la mudanza pues ya no podíamos permanecer más tiempo en Forks.

Alice, Esme... Ninguna estaría de acuerdo, pero sabía que lo harían por mi y por Bella. Por ella en especial.

En realidad, ningún miembro de mi familia era el problema. El problema era yo. No quería irme. No quería mentirle a mi Bella, decirle que no la quería, que ella no me convenía. Sería muy duro, casi suicida, hacerlo.

Pero era un buen mentiroso. Tenía que serlo.

—Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada.—susurré, resignado, alzando mi cabeza al techo.—Se que esto es un castigo y lo acepto. Pero te pido una única cosa: cuídala, por favor.

Agaché la cabeza y la observé, nuevamente. Era hermosa. Era un ángel, mi ángel, uno que no me merecía, que _yo_ no merecía.

Me iría. Bella comenzaría una vida nueva, mientras yo me hundiría en espirales de dolor y miseria.

"_Que el cielo me prohíba hacer lo que no quiera."_

Ni el cielo, ni Dios ni ninguna fuerza sobrenatural me impedirían amarla. Pero nada me haría ponerla en peligro nuevamente.

Besé su frente con el más leve de los roces justo cuando las primeras luces del alba iluminaban la habitación.

—Perdóname.—susurré contra su frente.—Amor mío, perdóname.

o O 0 O o

Volví!! Ay… este fue el cap que mas tiempo me llevó escribir, y aún asi, no quedé conforme con él. Lo que sucede es que, si se fijan en mi porfile, yo ya tengo un one-shot/song fic de la misma situación. Se llama "Dolorosa decisión". Y estuve pensando en si hacer una nueva versión o dejar esa que ya hice y saltarme esta noche. No quería hacer lo mismo dos veces. Pero decidí hacer otra versión de la misma noche. Personalmente, me gusta más "Dolorosa decisión", pero bueno, esto es lo que me salio. Si quieren la otra versión, ya saben, se pasan por mi profile.

Los quería invitar al blog de mi fan club: http : / grupo sanguineo argentina . blogspot . com

((sin espacios)) Allí encontraran noticas de la peli, fotos, entrevistas, etc.. Y firmen si pasan, porfis!! Asi sabemos que les gusta el blog..

Nada más.. Ah, me olvidaba.. Si a alguien no le llego la contestación a su review, me avisa.. lo que pasa es que no entiendo bien la página todavía y no se si los conteste o no..

Espero reviews!!

Lali Cullen


	7. Ilusión Anexo I

Por entre la ventana abierta se veían brillar las estrellas, algo inusual en Forks

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, y no soy Stephenie Meyer._ Ella no haría esto! Estoy segura.. Aunque conservo la esperanza de que en Amanecer se nos de

**Anexo I****:** **Ilusión**

Por entre la ventana abierta se veían brillar las estrellas, algo inusual en Forks. El aire era cálido, anunciando el verano. Era una noche perfecta.

Bella dormía entre mis brazos, descansando la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío.

Cerré los ojos, suspirando feliz. Los recuerdos eran como una droga.

La había visto hermosa, apoyada en el marco de la ventana, mirando el cielo. Su pelo caía en cascada en su espalda, húmedo, formando ondas en sus puntas. Era completamente irresistible.

Su perfume llenaba el cuarto y cuando se giró hacía mí y me observó con sus ojos marrones, cualquier duda, temor o reticencia desapareció de mí ser. La tomé en brazos, la besé y la arrastré a la cama...

Ella se dejó llevar, y nos hundimos en un laberinto de sensaciones, ahogados en nuestros propios suspiros. No temía lastimarla; era como si yo hubiese nacido para tocarla, era tan sencillo como respirar.

Quería quedarme eternamente entre las curvas de su cuerpo, acariciando su piel de terciopelo y como música de fondo su respiración agitada y su voz ahogada pero seductora.

Bella era hermosa, la belleza encarnada en una pequeña mujer. Y era mía, completamente mía.

Podría haber terminado en tragedia, pero todo se había desarrollado con absoluta naturalidad. Esa noche no éramos cazador y presa. Esa noche no existía el vampiro enamorado de la humana, ni el león morboso y la oveja estúpida. Esa noche sólo éramos Edward y Bella, un hombre y una mujer amándose.

Por primera vez en mi existencia vampírica pude sentir que mi alma no estaba perdida para siempre. Pude descubrir que yo era más humano de lo que pensaba y Bella era la única que había podido convencerme de eso.

La rodeé con mis brazos, deseando poder dormir. Quería soñar con ese momento, saborearlo nuevamente, mientras descansaba junto a su cuerpo aún ardiente y bañado en sudor. Quería esconder la cara entre su hombro y su cabello y perderme en un mundo de fantasías.

Un olor nauseabundo me inundó la nariz y la mugrosa habitación de hotel donde me encontraba me presentó la humillante, decadente y triste realidad.

Desorientado, me aovillé más contra la oscura esquina del cuarto, hundiéndome más en mi propia desesperanza al comprender que todo no había sido más que el producto de mi perturbada imaginación, la cuál últimamente parecía divertirse evocando imágenes, reales y ficticias, del pequeño ser que había dejado atrás. Mi mente estaba fuera de control y constantemente me sometía a duras pruebas de autodominio y fuerza.

La seductora imagen de la ventana entreabierta de su cuarto llenó mis ojos, como si fuese real, palpable. Pero una chispa de lucidez me asaltó y me aferré a ella desesperadamente. Aunque el espejismo no desapareció, comprendí que no resistiría mucho tiempo antes de dejarme atrapar por el influjo cautivador de esas ensoñaciones y hacerlas reales, sin importar que con ello arrastrara a mi Bella de nuevo a una vida de oscuridad.

Bueeeenoo.. Hola! Esto es… algo. Le puse Anexo por falta de una palabra mejor.. No es una noche "oficial" del libro, una noche que puede haber ocurrido.. es más bien una noche "ficticia", una pequeña muestra de lo mucho que Edward extrañaba a Bella y de que ella no fue la que peor lo paso.. yo creo que Edward lo paso peor que Bella.. por lo menos ella tenía a Jake, no? En fin.. antes del próximo capi (que es la noche después que vuelven de Volterra, antes de la votación de la mortalidad de Bella) voy a poner otro anexo.. ojala que este les haya gustado.. Espero reviews!!

Besos!!

Lali


End file.
